


2x2

by iferbug



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Confident GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff and Crack, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Religion, Sapnap Loves Adam Sandler, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Textfic, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and no i wont elaborate, but not really, chat fic, dreams love language is doing the middle finger, el rapids supremacy, everyone hates florida, himbo Sapnap, homiesexuals, html sucks, i just wanna talk., mlm, technoblade gives no fucks, who put badboyhalo's real name as a tag, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iferbug/pseuds/iferbug
Summary: The first thing you do once your shitty brick of a phone Nokia breaks is to naturally get a new one but with a pandemic riddling its way around worldwide makes it a lot harder. Who knew buying an android, getting scammed and actually getting a cracked apple phone could make a lonely mans life all the better?This is a textfic with the formatting of 17776CW: swearing, mentioned politics, religion, drugs and .....simpingUpdates: ~weekly
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 130





	1. CONDOS

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like the formatting cus html is a bitch to figure out with no coding experience, it looks a lot nicer though  
> i also havent planned this story at all so im making it up as we go, no pussy shit here

...he waz big and strong  
in his eyes a flaming glooow 

!!! alex so ur telling me,,,  
most people looked at him  
with terror _and_ with fear? 

yeah but to moscow chicks he was suuuuuch a lovely deer 

dear* 

he could preach da bible like a preacha 

full of ecstasy and fire too? 

but he also was the kind of teacher! 

women would desire fo sho 

.  
are you idiots reciting ra ra rasputin  
in  
MY  
chat???? 

my chat now 

LETS GOOO  
communism 

alex that isn't communism- 

lolol  
hold on someone's joined 

wym someone joined 

what the fuck is a 404 

its an error code dumbass 

am filing a divorce. 

nOOOOOOO 

TAKE IT BACK yes karlos

<3 

<3 

<3 

ew  
not 4 u.  
.t 

do you guys just not care about the fact we could get our ip's traced or hacked or 

eeeeeh 

i meaaaaaaaan what are they gonna do wit it anywayss?? 

dream  
u do remembr  
that  
u literally code,,,,,, 

.  
@404 who are you 

real intimidating, good one dre 

Hello? 

holy shit they use capitals 

fuck thas is worse than getting hacked 

404 how'd you get in here, this chat is highly important so you'd better have a good reason. 

I  
I don't even know how I got here 

loooool mf went *shrugs*  
type beat 

its like omeagl  
omegal  
omagel 

omegle* 

ye tht all over again 

what do you mean you don't know?  
this is a private app for a specific type of phone what could you possibly mean you don't know .

dream,, chill 

great, just leak my name too while we're at it 

,  
i already said it earlier smh 

yo ffs breathe man its not the end of the world 

i dunno  
kinda scared now, seeing dream be so serious fo once is scary 

u shouldve seen him when i said ratatouille was a shit movie  
his face turned into that fuckin bird from angry birds 

Isn't that just _the_ angry bird? 

hahahhahh a stranger just owned u get fuckd sap  


tbf rattouille is a good movie 

answer the question please 

.  
I ordered this phone off of craigslist 

HUH? 

LMAO  
why would you buy an y th in g off of craigslist????  
thats straight up wanting 2 die 

t r u e e  
e e 

It's a pandemic, what's the worst that could happen 

d ea th? 

Perhap 

wait so  
.  
u literally just ordered a random phone or 

...what the .fuck 

dream i thought you said it was specific phones 

? it is 

wait so how????  
dream dont you have a different phone than us too btw

yeah but thats because i coded it? and i know how to transfer it to different devices? 

wtf  
we done got lied 2.. all this time.  
i couldve been using my iphone!!! 

dont lie alex u use an ipad fo life 

business calls on yo fuckin tabloid  
is that what theyr called? the shit the bible was written on? 

what- no, you're thinking of rocks 

nono they were called something 

sap its rock art. not the whole bible on a fuckin newspaper, unless you're referring to what the bible was actually written on which were ancient parchment papers 

HOLD ON  
HOW DO U THINK I FACE TIME U kARL 

,,,,,,, u can facetime on ipads 

wait karl can we ft rn  
nvm dont answer that 

? sus 

So what is this chat exactly? 

a cry for help 

im not done asking you questions 404 

ooh  
wE SHOULD PLAY 21 QUESTIONS  
ME FIRST  
DREAM WHATS YOUR FABOURITE FOOD 

i bet its mayonais e 

Wtf why do you like mayonaise 

.  
its olives  
anyways  
404 are you working for the fbi? 

WHY ISTHAT THE FIRST WUESTION YOU THINK OF 

i mean, its pretty fucking important 

Why? you selling drugs or anything? 

OOOOOO  
AIGHT I THINK  
OH WOWLOO K A T THE TME!!!  
MTTIEM FO ME 2 LEAV E 

ALEX WUAXKITY GET BACK HERE  
something interestin happens for once, i am n o t letting u miss it for another taco bell trip 

.  
I'm not part of the FBI, don't worry, I'm not American 

flushed emoji flushed emoji? 

how did you buy something off craigslist if you arent american 

dream tryna link frfr 

omg what if 404 is a hot woman  
oh fukc dont @ tommy 

guys. 

Craigslist exists in the UK  
It's not common, obviously because its shit but it does exist 

trueee 

last time i bouhgt from craigslist it was a jesus candl 

show show show 

proof rn??? 

when it arrivd  
it wa s nt a jes sus can dle 

it wus jesus himself? 

it was a jesus bong? 

I W I S H  
do they exits  
exist  
brb 

o no what have we done 

the lords work karl. the lords work. 

Why are you guys talking so much? :0 

someone hacked into our chat 

i like them :) 

hi!! 

Hello :) 

:) I like them too Karl, but how did they get in? 

they hacked. 

Dream I've literally said I don't know how  
stop being an asshole 

GET HIS ASS 404 

WOOOOOO 

GO 404 GO 404! 

imnot a fucking asshole you literally joined m y chat!  
404  
get the fuck outta here 

.  
So far I've seen more people enjoying my company than yours 

TRUEHEHAHAH 


	2. APARTMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood god blood god blood god

404 aska question 

Why? 

its ur turn!!! 21 questions dumbo 

We're still playing that? I honestly thought knowing Dream's favourite food was more than enough 

wh  
what is that supposed to mean 

. 

oop 

karl i think we've had enough of 21 questions since he doesn't understand the game 

..yeah he do?? 

Don't speak for me  
Dumbass 

pffhahaha d u mb dream 

double d 

ive got thos e  
uh  
any wayz 

404 you good? 

mf lookz like ur typin up an essay 

Yeah no, just a little confused on this whole situation, nothing big 

nonono shh fucker what do u need help with 

ask away 

spit it out big fo-o-fo  
speak ur woords 

What's up with all these weird names you guys have? 

ok "fo-o-fo" 

.  
Your tag is literally "Quackcity" 

quackity* but u can call me daddy ;) 

.  
I will smite you. 

u wanna go 404??? i bet ur name is fuckin dumb like arthur 

oi dont diss my boy arthur the hit 1996 tv series 

fr tho call me whatever 404  
mr worldwide dont discriminate 

K  
The only names that are normal I've heard so far are  
Karl and Alex 

are u saying dream isnt anormal name 

.. compared to the alex and karl it isnt 

Who are all the people in the taglist? Oh nvm I found another normal name 

NONonono DO N O T DO WHTA I THINK UE ABOUT TO DO 

@Tommy 

oh no. 

FFFFFFFUUUUUUACK WHY DID YOU TAG HIM 

NOTTHE FUKCIG CHILD  
NOOO  
OOOO 

? 

ITS 3AM GENTS WHAT TEHFCUK DO YOU WANT  
BETRTE BE FUCKIG IMPROTNA T  
IEV GOT A BATTL E TMRW 

Battle? 

i bet hes talking about clash of clans lolol 

tommy go back to bed 

vouch 

FUKCYOU GREE N PENIS IDO WHAT I WAN T 

i thought what you wanted was to go back to bed 

YOUDOMT KNOW ME!!!!!! 

True 

.  
@dream  
who the  
Fukcig shit is  
tha t  
.  
@404 what os that 

@sapnap 

itssssssss  
our good friend 404! cmon you must know 404 tommy 

WJADHFJNDB 

oh god what'd you do 

hes typing for so long what 

ban him ban him ban him 

what no 

Apologies for that, the anklebiters had a long day 

what 

Oh sorry  
Let me use my phone instead 

phil? 

You wish 

First thing I'd like to say is:  
@404.  
Do not. Summon the child at a n y time of the day.  
There are so many reasons why not to but for now I'd rather not link the google doc why.  
Secondly: Why did you think pinging someone with a red name was going to be any good  
Thirdly: Dream who is 404 and why are they such an ugly blue 

My blue isn't ugly, it's royal 

.  
404 is "apparently" not a hacker, but somehow got into our chatroom not too long ago:  
aka we have no idea 

Okay, so why haven't you banned them? 

we like them :) 

they r our new fiance 

False 

:( 

soon 

wtf cheaters 

Do we even know their real name or have you been too busy being idiots 

,,,,, lol 

I'm right here?  
It's George 

GEO R GE???? 

g oe g ! 

holy fuck  
you a r e white 

he literally said he's from the uk sap 

ay put some respect on my mans name 

you just insulted him 

shh 

I think it's time for me to leave 

cya 

Later nerds 

.  
Wait so who was that? 

techno 

blood god 

he doesn't talk much so you should feel lucky he came in 

yea cus he hates us 

… Cool  
Do we know their real name or not? 

yeah but its kinda like how i prefer sap over my irl name 

Which is? 

nosy 

it's nick 

Oh, average 

okay g e o r g e  
geek  
dork  
fanboy 

Got any more or do you need adjectives.com? 

i hate it here 

.  
@404 i have a question 

Shoot 

can you use the phone like normal? 

Elaborate 

i mean can you use other apps like your camera and stuff 

Yeah, No, Kinda? 

wtf that mean 

it's a yes or no George 

No?  
It's kind of just frozen when I unlock it  
Setting it up was fine, there was no issues connecting my ICloud and all that but  
I can't exit it? I can use my photo app through this chat and the call option but nothing else 

not even emergency calls? 

Nope 

daaaamn  
sucks to suck  
u bought the worst phone,  
ever 

Thanks Captain obvious  
Wanna tell me something else? Something else worth mentioning? 

damn fuck u then 

saltynotfound 

not found? 

404 means not found  
its an error thing 

ur such a nerd dream 

sapnap you play cricket shut up 

ok and you look like wolverine  
hotdog water mfer 

hey that isn't a bad thing, i've been shaving recently too so your roast is inaccurate 

who is wolfwoerine  
wooferine  
wolferine 

its wolverine, the mfer that had big ass fork hands 

thAT GUY!!!!!! 

fork-  
they were claws? 

ay yo they really jus stole edward scissor hands nd said "ok this is epic" but made hima pussy nd shit 

TRUEEEE  
motherfucker could destroy cities but oh n o o o as soon as someone lit rally weaker than him rolls up he goes all "im outtie" like da fool he be 

im not gonna lie. i think we watched different movies 

nonono shut up hes a pussy and u know it 

He wasn't that much of a pussy, I mean. compared to Thor he should be trashed  
Sabretooth was cooler than Wolverine and even Sabretooth was terrible in itself  
C'mon even the names were dumb.  
What'd we expect though, no one can top "Thor Odinson" 

. 

pop off!!!! speka ur truth king!!! 

ooooohgodddddd do we have a marvel fan on our hands 

holyshi t dont tell wilbur 

Wilbur? 

hold on george, do you know wilbur?

No? Should I? 

i mean he's british and i'm assuming you're from london too 

What, so since I'm in the UK I suddenly know everyone in it? 

haahhah dream got shut down 

i'm gonna choose to ignore that  
hes a musician 

nah bro george dunked on u, accept it  
and wilburs our friend not just a musician 

Is he in this chat? 

yeah but he's like techno and phil, they barely visit  
unlike sap, karl and quackity spamming us all at 3am 

yeah bc we arent fuckin boring 

no because you all talk when everyone normal is asleep.  
what was it last time? 

lunchables supreamcy 

supreamcy  
supreamcya  
ham hamhacm cakcer crakcer and ham 

ham nd da crackekr and da supremaecy 

sw i s  
s  
chee 

oh my go d domt egt me started on the c hee. 

the mea t mmm 

lucnahble surpeamy 

Supremacy* 

kiss me  
. 

. 

wow, scared him off as soon as you got the chance to huh? 

SHUTUP SHUT 

I'm still here 

see, SEE  
i didnt do jackshit dream 

whatever  
clown. 

ATLEAST CLOWNS R FUNNY!!! 

YEAH GET EMKARL!!! AND U TRIED CALLIG US THE CIRCUS  
mr florida. 

Dream's from Florida??? 

LOOOL 

yeah… capitalist dipshit run wild in his mf blood  
confederate gator lovin ass  
.  
uhh anyways i think he left  
lol  
ok so  
you wanna uh  
watch some bedtime stories 

..What?  
It's not even night? 

nono pffhahahhahaha  
you dipshit  
i meant the fuckin adam sandler movie 

Why? I thought Adam Sandler died like 2 years ago 

wHUH  
DO NO T TLAK SHIT ON MY MAN ADAM SANSLER 

But  
I didn't? 

no. Dont lie to me. I'm so serious right now.  
Adam Sandler, the man worth 420 billion dollars is n o t  
and never will be treated as a joke  
Adam Sandler is a religion and you shall respect it as such. 

he's literally as if you turned a slur into a human 

Yeah and you're like a fucking beer keg except instead of being full of beer you're full of shit opinions and shit teeth  
get it  
because you're british haaa 

i come back to sapnap using apostrophes and generally proper grammar…  
what did you do to him george? 

Please help 

stfu it's because I turned on autocorrect and actually care about this shitbucket  
I'm so serious. I'd put on a suit if I could. and damn would I look good in a suit 

id commit so many war crimes 2 see u in a suit sap 

oh??? flushed emoji flushed emoji??? 

les get em!! party rockrs in the hoosoue 

its party rock is 

not in the alvin nd the chipmunks version,,,,,, 

How did he switch up so fast- 

[PSTSHHK] coming in, roger captain dream, requestin permission to get fucking banned 

what no  
shut up and go to bed 

lame  
gn daddy 

. ??? 

i dont wanna be called daddy  
its bbq dad or nothin 

Huh????? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM HIM BY JAMES MARRIOTT WOOOOOOOO


	3. SUBURBS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my homies hate html (mainly cus its fucking time consuming)

.  
I thought this was all a dream 

lolol too bad 

i mean  
you could always leave, not like leave leave but buy a new phone or something 

Hmm  
I already used my work money on this though 

you spent all ur work money on craigslist dude??? 

sounds like a you problem  
get a sugar daddy or something 

dream ur literally a trustfund kid 

dude I worked my ass off for this money  
don't even try me 

oh yeah what are you gonna do  
fight me? 

. 

sup gog 

Any chance I could maybe get a run down on who's in this chat  
since last time  
apparently pinging someone at random was not the right thing to do 

so you've decided to stay? 

WOOO good decision man 

why? 

There's nothing else to do, we can't go outside so why not stay 

choice ass choice bro  
alright so theres uuuuuh  
youv already met the most important people here 

You, Dream, Karl, Quackity(?) and Tommy 

and techno 

yeah techno 

Remind me? 

pink text, talks like a war veteran but hes really just a nerd 

hes gonna beat ur ass for that one sap 

as if hes gonna care or know i said that 

you sure?  
you wanna bet? 

.  
yellow is wilbur 

I thought Dream was yellow? 

what no  
I'm clearly green? 

yea mans neon green  
greener than a glowstick 

Oh  
I'm actually colourblind, sorry 

its ok 

british, buys shit off craigslist and colorblind??? pick a struggle bRuV 

sap u live in texas. 

was that meant to be a culture shock  
cus atleast i can see in color  
my life like a movie with all the bitches i get 

you should stop hanging out with karl so often 

the fuck that mean 

jk  
chadnap 

aaaaaaW FUCK  
nOOO 

Chadnap Chadnap 

george not u too :( 

back on track  
we do this too much

nonono no  
wait yea  
back to george being colorblind wtfs up wit that 

god you're such a dick 

its my love language what can i say  
ok so  
dreams text for you is piss? 

yeah, its a dark yellowish 

piss text piss text 

saps text is orange, george, what color is he since orange is close to yellow  
right? 

Sap's text is brown for me 

Poop text poop text 

shit and piss text.... awh man  
whatever 

you over this conversation already? come on sap I thought you had more tricks up your sleeve 

dream im literally gonna shit in ur mouth 

.  
What 

dream i just realised  
theres so many brits in this chat 

trueee  
maybe we should add in more people 

eugh 

what???  
what are you on 

think bout it 

. 

drem!!! hello!!!  
its surpising to see u in chat :)) 

ayyyyyy theres one of em 

hi sap!!! 

heyo lil mans 

hi tubbo 

Hello Tubbo 

who u 

I'm George 

hi geroge :) how are you 

Good, although I just woke up 

it3 in the aftrnoon 

Holy fucking shit  
Lads 

whats up wilbur 

I've managed to lose Tommy in Tescos 

o ye  
hes spammin me 

Ahhhhh  
Sorry bout that Tubbo  
I don't think I've ever felt so fucking free in my life 

what about when he broke his jaw falling off the roof 

God that was so long ago 

wasnt that last week 

sap u dont even know 24hr time  
wilbur how'd you lose him 

and is the gremlin still alive 

hope not  
jkjkjkk 

Little man was frothin at the mouth at the fact fuckin  
y'know roller blades right? 

mhm 

Who doesn't 

goddamn, I'm just makin sure blue  
He thought there was roller blades on special at Tescos but 

!!!!!!!!!!  
i didn t even know they sell blades 

They weren't  
roller blades. 

oh? 

dun dun dunnnn 

They were fucking heelies. 

WHEHH 

AND U DIDNT BUY A PAIR?? 

Who said I didn't? 

tommy says he is jelous  
and goimg to rock ur shit 

I'm not letting the little shit get his rat claws on em though  
Tell him 'Eat shit' 

pahhhaha 

fairs fair 

Rat claws..  
How old is Tommy again? 

hes 12 

12 mentally* 

16, whats your name again blue? Apologies 

George, it's fine 

Cool, names Wilbur :) 

we aremt that young sap :(( 

WILBA  
WILLL  
LLL  
WILBUR  
WILBU R  
WHER E A R EYOU  
WHE RE 

I'm at the checkout, hurry up 

oh shit tommy in trouble  
ooooooooo 

IM BY THE FUCKIGN BEANS ND SHI T  
C OMHERE 

What  
no  
I'm paying right now  
Getting weird looks 

uh oh 

tommy lost in tescos what will he do 

cause trouble on purpose  
or cry 

He'll be in trouble if he breaks something that's for sure 

.......  
WIBKUR  
HEEEEELP  
IMGOAN START SCREAMIN 

That seems like a you problem 

here comes the waamublance 

Ah fuck theres a Karen without a mask harrasin em 

fuckin karens ay 

mans gone and opened a can of beans in the fuckin Tesco's  
bye lads 

take care dude 

cya 

Bye   
Beans aren't even that good 

i thought british peple loved beans   
like fuckin   
beans on toast innit 

beans on toast innit brov   


dream never say brov again 

Vouch 

since when did u two decide to become bros what 

since we watched adam sandler's hit movie Bed Time Stories featuring RUSSEL FUCKING BRAND   
my husband 

isnt karl and q your husbands   
are u a man whore sapnap 

why? u interested daddy dream 

Nevermind buying a new phone 

nONO 

NOOOOOOO GOG   
COME BAACCCCCCCK   
DONT LEAVW ME ON REA D 

IM RIGHT HERE   
ME TOO 

Bye forever 

nOOOOOOOO   
george im ltierally gonna s tart cyring pleas e georg e i take it back   
i take bakc calling uyo a twink in dream's dms   
i taek back making fun of u bein g colorbind   
gEOOOORGE COME BAC K MOTHERFUCKER   
IM GONNA START SWINGIN 

DUDE   
imagine leaking our fucking dms 

no i didnt 

you just did   
what are you   
colorbLIND 

PHAHAHAHAFSD HES ALREADY LEFT   
DW HE W ONT SEE IT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fueled by swaggersouls grinding on the epic smp & philza minecraft, the man who *actually* created minecraft because hes not a transphobic, homophobic, racist piece of shit :)


	4. ISLANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STREAM GEORGENOTFOUND ONLYFANS BY CJERK AND TOTALLY NOT WESTON LMAOO  
> im so happywestonisblowingupbutholyfuckihavethebiggestcrushonkalynnokhsjfhgb

Wilbur seems nice 

yeah hes pretty dope 

sap!!! 

karl!  
where were you yesterday 

i went shopping, got some new shoes, you know how it be 

in a pandemic? who's even gonna see them 

instagram, twitter, duh  
gotta look drippy even when the world is ending 

You use twitter? 

yeah cus i got sick of tumblr 

karl do u actually think the world is ending..... 

It's not ending 

.  
yet 

? wym yet 

. 

hey dream 

hello 

why u lurking? 

ah  
long day  
not up for talking 

i know just what will cheer you up  
. 

please not adam 

what?  
no, btw dont shit on adam  
ull get a whoopin 

k 

i was gonna say we could watch season 6 episode 10 of the office again 

fuuuuuck no dude 

what? why? i thought you loved the office 

i did, it was a phase i guess. until i realised all the racist jokes and then i was like "pump the breaks" 

aw man. so whats the new comfort show now? big bang theory? friends? 

big bang theory?? id rather eat rocks than listen to a stupid laugh track every 2 minutes 

It's more like 5 minutes actually, the jokes are dying down 

really? 

Yeah, more bad sex jokes and "haha funny Sheldon" moments 

yikes. 

and thats on never watching the fuckin tv cus its all trash 

true, atleast netflix has some good shows 

Eh  
you gotta dig for 'em 

guys guys guys 

ye 

'sup 

im gonna go get some cereal, what are we thinkin boys?  
cheerios, frosted flakes or cinnamon toast crunch? 

I only recognise Cheerios, so Cheerios 

what flavor cheerios you got karl 

honey nut 

ah yes a man of culture 

mhm  
you know it ;) 

leave the ....  
e sex for the dms please  
we dont wanna traumatise the children 

as if they didn't fuckin traumatise us first 

they aren't thaaat bad  
and plus that was only tommy, tubbo's a good kid 

thats cus u and tubbo are like  
fuckin related 

not true, he's british 

e related then  
whatever  
remember when tommy first met bad?  
pffhahaha 

???  
yo fill me in 

Wasn't Tommy the all-caps one? 

yeppers 

dream do you still have the logs 

what do you mean do I? of course I do, I have everything saved 

Everything on here is saved? 

yes but not for u 

pwnd!!!!!!

. 

dream i meant send it here not dms 

. o ok  
Hello! My name is Bad :D Nice to meet you!  
FUCK FUCKUFKCUFKC  
DRAMMA FNSALEA D ME LEA VE  
Language :(  
SHUTFuCk you fuck you!!!!!!!!! stupid name!!!!!  
... Would you like to be friends?  
Dnsgfjgbgfksdjgfnbm gndjhggn.......  
Sorry?  
imelam vign. leaving* ill kily ou.  
Please don't leave :( I'd like to be friends,  
...... y.........  
Dream never replies. Like. Ever  
dream/?? fucka s s fuck fuck a ss fuck shit dick balls  
Stop  
go awayw go fgo ill hack ur computr  
Oh really?  
FOUCK YOUUUUU  
. and then bad left for like, 2 weeks lol 

HSFJSHAHAH I FORGOT  
HOW BAD CHAT IS WHEN TOMMYS HERE 

It hurt reading that 

so much anger in such a small body 

bad needed 2 cleanse his brain from that ay 

tommys like  
6ft 

That's weird 

vouch, too tall for a child 

how is that weird? 

You said he's 16 right? 

yea aint that average for 16yr olds nowadays??? 

No? Maybe, still weird 

what? are u saying its weird cus ur short 

george dont talk like a short man tho  
all british mfs built weird 

??? weird ?  
what does that even meaaaaaan 

don't question it karl, its sap cmon now 

how tall are u geroge ? bet ur like uuuh  
uuuuuuuh  
6'1. atleast 

. omg what if george is 4'11 

what like u??? 

not everyone can be a literal dinosaur dream  
and its 4inches between us shut cho mouth 

trueeeeeee 

ur both just mad that ur not in the 6ft club  
fuming 

u say that but atleast we aint got back problems 

ayooooooo  
actual factual bro . scoliosis and shit 

sucks to suck 

george how tall are you 

.  
Why do you want to know 

I need someone else to help me bully these idiots, cmon 

How tall is Sap and Karl? 

perfect height 

5'10 and 5'11 

5'11 is technically 6ft 

no  
it doesn't have a 6 at the front so it's not 

dumb logic . dumb dream 

wait wait wait can we guess how tall george is  
pleaaaaaase 

what why 

bored 

not because you love gambling? because csgo would say otherwise 

...  
csgo gambling is different. trust  
now bet smthn 

pffhahaha not the "trust" 

whatever- 5'5 or 5'11 

nonono  
precise heights  
no or 

fine. 5'8 

5'11 

Ouch Dream 

what about you sap 

ykno what. im goin 6'2. this mans is a tower of terror for sure 

george? 

.  
Why should I tell you 

SEE I TOLD U HES SHORT  
NO SHORT MAN WOULD HIDE HIS HEIGHT FROM THE BOYS 

Shut up Sap 

okok i bet 5'5 

what no you can't change your answer now sap 

fuck u  
my game my rules 

...  
I'm 5'9 

WHAT IS THIS?? SHORT CHAT?? 

WOOOOOOOO I WIN I WIN I WIN  
LETS GOOOO  
IM RIIIICH SHHHHH DREAM 

NO U DONT  
WE DIDNT EVEN BET MONEY 

I WWWIIIIIIIIIIIN  
I GUESSED 5'9 ON THE DOT  
U OWE ME  
500 DOLLAS 

BS BS BS 

500? On guessing height? 

kARL YOU LITERALLY DIDNT  
YOU SAID 5'11 

CLOSE ENOUGH  
I WOOOOOOOON HAND OVER ME MONEY 

NOPERS MR KRABS  
we didnt even bet money, monkey brain 

!!!? monkey brain??? 

I won, I told you he's short since the beginning and you didn't believe me 

fuck u 

here, and I quote "Why is Dream always right. I hate it here"  
-sapnap 21 

suddenly im blind

you being blind is about as probable as me being short 

do u wanna go dream  
cus i can do this anytime  
got my fists ready 

oooo fight fight fight 

In a pandemic? 

the pandora can wait fo us 

Pandemic* 

k go off grammarly.....  
dream not being a nerd is about as real as birds 

you're still on about that? 

government spies* . 

I heard about that actually 

wh?????? dont treat this as if it's normal to be this dumb 

im gonna roundhouse kick u if u dont stop talkin straight lies 

oH OH!!!!! fight fight fight 

need i remind you that you're in texas? 

karl, george  
texas > florida, right?? 

. 

sounds like its time for me to watch a movie 

what movie? 

probably cars or somethin 

cars?? thats such a bad movie  
watch like, the croods 

wtf  
the croods was shit 

You guys watched that? 

duh cus nick cage was in, gotta be there for my man nick 

dream how is cars a bad movie what  
you probably watched hoodwinked as a kid 

yea and it sucked  
LOOOOL HOODWINKED 

hoodwinked actually gave me nightmares for weeks 

how? 

the uuuh  
schnitzel guy  
bad vibes 

schnitzel guy???  
oH WAIT YEAH  
did yall kno anne hathaway was in that movie 

Lies 

anne........ why 

who's anne hathaway 

. 

what movies has she been in  
is she an actor or va? 

dream  
ur banned from speaking. 

Is this a Elijah Woods moment 

HAFAHAHAH  
THAT INTERVIEW 

interview???? 

HAAAAAAAA 

Dream you don't know Anne Hathaway or Elijah Woods? 

nah I know Elijah, he was in that one really sad movie 

yeah "that" one 

bridge to teribitha? 

run it by me 

bridge, girl dies while swingin on some rope thing, mans goes wack and fantasy shit 

that one!  
I've never been one for movies ngl 

Not one for movies yet you've never seen Anne Hathaway 

holy fuck tara strong was in it too 

In? 

hoodwinked 

lies 

dream if ur typing who tara strong is im going to punt you like a football 

who's tara strong 

fuck you 

Timmy Turner. 

thankyou george 

Np 

see  
george is the only nice one here 

bro........  
shush ur mom 

dream u listen to the living tombstone 

HAA LOL  
ay tlt been poppin off lately, i bet 20 dollas dream works at zumies 

Kinda guy to collect Funkopops 

LMAO true gog true true 

dream the kinda guy to NOT KNOW WHO ANNE HATHAWAY IS 

Dream's stuck in his FNAF phase 

the delete chat button lookin tasty right now 

my guy just said tasty instead of good .what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having way too much fun writing this but i also,, am tryna write more fics on the side so, how we feel about harpy/half bird george or (nsfw) gang/mafia dnf? eyes eyeingly
> 
> also also: im open to critism on the skin, eg colours, people to add and how far across purely because tubbos & sapnaps text is on the same line and with more people added im considering moving things around (not dream, george or sapnap, im happy with their placings)


	5. CHALET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awoooooooga small setup chap fo the next1!!! les gooo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm cool tones

.......  
..  
guys 

!!! bigg q !!!  
i thoght u died 

Not being in chat = dead? 

yes  
soccially dead. 

No suprise Q's fallen off 

ohmy god  
is it jus me or has george gotten mo sassy??? whatd i miss karl 

Nothing 

not alot , excpet tht george is 5'9 

LMAOOOOO SUCKS TO BE U 

LITTLE MAN LITTLE MAN 

guys,,,,,,? 

TINY 

BABY 

MINISCOULE 

A SMIDGEN 

...  
What the fuck. What the fuck? 

hey can u guys tone it down :( its like,,, 2am ;;^^ 

sorry niki <3 

<3 its okay!!!!! 

Niki? 

hello!!!  
psst karl whos ur friend 

hes my new fiance 

Not* fiance 

yet** 

okie, whats ur name blue? 

George 

nice 2 meet u george :) 

Why can't everyone in this chat be nice like Niki 

aw!!!! aw!!! thats so sweet 

little does george kno.......  
niki  
craves  
bloodlust...... 

murrrrrderrr  
souls of de innoscent  
death ea ter rr 

.  
uhm  
what should i make for breakfast? 

You can't go wrong with toast 

hmm i was thinkin mayb french toast, i need more eggs in my diet tbf  
ooh or maybe eggs nd bacon? 

eggs, bacon, toast, panckaes 

pancakes!!!!!  
makin bacon pancakes makin bacon pancakes  
take sum bacon and il put it inna pancake!  
bacon pancakes thas what its gona make! 

Karl Stop 

baacoooooooon pancaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes 

U MESSD UP HIS RYTHM  
run it back karlos 

...  
nuh uh, now i don feel like makin bacon pancakes :( 

How do you even make pancakes 

................... 

aaaaaa  
sr flour, eggs  
sugar, milk, butter, something else  
im forgetting :(  
but maybe food colouring if ur up 2 it! 

foo d coloring is a dnagerous game 

Why're you all awake? 

PHIIIIIIIIIL 

PHILZA MINECRAFT 

phil! we missed you 

PHILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZA mIONCAFT!!!  
CREATEOR OF CRAFT AND GOD AMONGST MEN 

Lmao  
True, I can tell Niki 

Minecraft? Is that your real last name? 

What  
Fuck no  
It's my alias, why would I legally change my surname to Minecraft? 

Sorry 

'S Alright mate  
have we met? 

his names goge 

Goge? What 

...  
It's George 

hehehe goge 

wh wait so phil  
did u jsut say  
u wouldnt want ur lastname being minecraft??? 

Yeah? 

why wouldnt u?? 

Minecraft will die eventually, the games been going strong for years but  
Don't really want my descendants being like "My great grandad changed his name to a kids game! lada da da da!" 

:0 KIDS GAME???? 

philza minectraftwil liv eon in our meomroies! rip! canceld! 

dead! gone! wiped! 

forever :O ????? 

Clearly not, still very much a god amongst men 

FO EVAAA NIKII  
ay ghosts r wild amriite  
karl agr ee 

mhm mhm mhm 

nodders perhaps 

yeppers!!!!

What is going on  
Karl weren't you going to make pancakes? 

that was me ;;^^ 

It's like midnight  
What? 

Sorry :(  
I just remembered Karl saying something about pancakes 

dont b sorry :) nd yea!! do u not know adventure time??? 

Kinda? 

define kinda.... 

mhm mhm 

and This is where I take my leave 

oldza oldza oldza  
so ooooold 

I will smite you Q. 

.............  
u wouldnt dare 

Q you're built like you've just crawled out of the primordial soup, I double dog dare. 

DOUBLE????  
??????????? 

bye phil!!! 

cya phil! ttyl! 

Bye 

Take care  
Children 

ogey old pfbrrrrt  
get it  
cus its a fart noise 

good 1!!! ha ha! 

man fuck u karl 

I don't remember much of Adventure Time but I liked that one deer episode 

NONONO NO  
DO NOT MENTION TAHT EPISOD E. GEOR G E  
STOP RN 

ohhhhh that 1!! it was creepy, nightmares from that episode for reals 

NIKI I SWE AR TO GOD........ 

Karl are you afraid of an animated deer taking off it's hooves? 

im gonna get sapnap. 

And what is he going to do? Call me a twink? 

im rig ht here karl  
also ur husbadn. 

psssh more the merrier!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorry iM JUS A LITTLE BUSY ILL UPDATE AGAIN IN 2DAYS SINCE I HATED THIS <3 omori's been keeping me busy nd i wanna get the feral gremlin vibes 100% right before shitposting like this ok? okey


	6. VILLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE CHANGE LIKE THE TIDES IN THE OCEAN-

S A p  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
AAAAAA 

@karljacobs what  


PPPPPPPPP 

whats so important tht it interrupts my pissin time 

Ew 

.... yea vouch 

ow... guys... what the fudge i thought we were homies 

I'd rather not hear about  
uh 

what does that mean!!!!  
peeing is natural and needed for human survival! dont ew me

aaah  
... i guess thats true 

niki a real one 

yo im at walmart what should i get 

Why're you at walmart? 

karl got my ass hyped bout bacon pancakes 

quackity! we should make pancakes together! 

lemme just  
walk across an ocean rq for u 

pfffff hehe 

u cant even run q how are u gonna walk that long 

wE DONT TLAK ABOUT THA T.  
I CAN RUN 

u run like the prostitutes from gta walk  
they dont 

I thought Philza was the god amongst men  
No one with the name Quackity is going to be a "god amongst men" 

duh!!!!!!!  
thts why im da god o f men 

.... can i go karl 

nuh uh  
u need a break from lol 

lol? 

rlly???? sap u play league???? 

yea why  
u wanna play wit me? 

NEEEEEEEERD 

what kind of games do you play quackity? 

the good ones  
i only play da best games 

I bet Q only plays Roblox and Slither.io 

ay dont lump slither in with roblox 

i remembr being addicted to slither in like  
march 

i never stopped, well, i play more rpg's now 

oh cool!! i dont play many games  
classes have got me busy :( 

classes? ur in online college? 

HOLY FUCK THERES NUTELLA IN A GLASS JAR WHAT 

pfahhaha walmart wildin 

What classes are you in? If that isn't too uh  
"stepping-over-boundaries" to ask? 

nah ur good :) im studying ~occupational therapy~  
which is a really fancy way to say i wanna be a therapist or be in that kinda field  
if it doesnt work out, linguistics is always there! 

Cool 

... 

? 

FJSKHAHA IS THAT IT? THAT ALL UR GONA SAY GEORGE?? 

I mean like 

thats sick niki  
sounds much better than law, its kicking my ass h a r d 

ur fine! stop apologisin so much 

:] 

now i feel bad  
mayb,,, just,,,, dont b so dry next time??? 

Dry? Atleast I dont spam for attention 

ill spam ur m o m 

OOO GET EM 

my dark side came out  
watch out u might b next 

me?????? D: 

id neva hurt u....... special q.... 

that soudns like a ceral  
but thnku i kis i kis 

kis???? ohemg!!! 

i should buy sum cereal 

@dream There's e sex happening  
the trauma train is here 

stop text fucking 

HE ANSWERED SO FUCKIGN quIck WHAT 

HOLY SHIT 

oh hi niki and sap  
i can see u, u know 

hi! i wasnt rlly hiding but i didnt have anything to say

yea i was making a pb&j 

Fair  
All in favour of removing Karl and Q from this chat say I 

thatsnot what i meant!!! aah!!! 

I 

J 

aw u guys left K for me ??? 

Q if u say some silly ass shit im blocking you 

......... 

pussy 

sap dont test him 

......  
..........  
anything for u karl  
my beloved 

pffffff 

for gods sake q  
quarantine has ruined you 

I said remove not block smh 

george trust me i'd love to but, they're the ones keeping this chat alive  
so 

really? 

hah sucked in sap 

ive fallen off 

fallen off where? 

. 

we dont tend to ask that question niki, we all know sapnaps extraoodinary skills with geography 

and language 

and math 

And English 

does it just keep going? 

niki  
i take back calling u a real one 

i didnt even say anything!!! 

heart broke'd rn dhmu 

.  
How bad is Sapnap at Geography, it's not even that hard of a subject 

sap how many states are in America 

. 

.............. 

49 

even when cheating you get it wrong  
. how 

KARL 

LMAOOOOOOOOO 

DID HE MSG U TOO???? 

Even I knew that 

evEn EyE KnEw thAt whatever gog  
go get braces or smthn 

.  
You have no idea what I look like 

true 

damn sap  
you suck at like everyhting 

*cries* 

oh my god....... not the roleplay 

vouch 

... 

??????  
he stopped typing? 

i kicked him temporarily 

PFFHAAAA 

DESERVDE  
go king go king 

King Dream? 

eeh, that doesn't have a nice ring to it 

thts  
the most  
un-dream thing ive ever heard from dream 

spill? 

do u not eva  
nvm ur not in chat like 90% of tha time dw 

you were going to call me a egotistical jerk 

ya u egojerker 

heheh jerker 

im not even cocky nor egotistical  
i have confidence but not a big ego 

BULL shti  
shit* 

i know dee to the ream did not just say that.. 

dreams not a jerk! cocky however..... 

PFFffff  
nikis on a roll  
go niki go  
im snappin my fingers fo u 

aw karl 

It's kind of peaceful without Sapnap, only kind of 

he's in my dms talking about how dumb america is with it's "states system" and all that 

What does that even mean 

iv stopped asking at this point george 

unkick and tell him to continue it here 

u sure? dont want more freedom? 

yeah we'll be nice :) 

"We'll" 

haaaa true 

ok he's back 

it sucks that some shit just aint real  
rip florida btw 

wh at 

he's on a rant about how some states of america just, dont exist to him  
purely because they arent relevant in the media = not exist  
also what? I thought you said wyoming isnt real 

yeaaaaaanahh, i'm done with that, i was just joshin with that one  
call me matpat with all these theories 

No.  
Don't disrespect Matpat like that 

ay true my boy mat need some respekt on his name 

thats exaclty what i was gon say!!!!! 

my new theory, well, latest idea is basically the same but this time  
get this  
its not wyoming 

here it comes 

its florida 

Huh? 

. 

can we kick himaga in 

NOPE  
BEFORE U SAY ANYTHING  
DREAM STOP TYPING  
THINK ABOUT IT. 

i literally live in florida, what???? and  
i mean technically Alaska isn't a real state of the US  
but it sounds cool so we're keeping it 

100% understandable 

alaskakasalaksalk 

Can you name why you think its not real? 

i can name so many you don't even wanna go down this fuckin rabbithole.  
i do got 1 for u tho, heres an example tho: look up any date like  
uuuh when is that again 

What? 

dreams birthday 

How would I know 

im not askin u, @dream 

boom roasted 

when is that again? April? 

august, 19th 

same difference, look up april 19th florida and look at the fucking mess they've caused. hand to god, look it up and get back to me asap 

okay, ive finished my cereal & im actually gonna care, whats up fellas? 

Sapnaps on his weird crack shit 

hot girl shit* im explaining why florida isn't fucking real and this monkey keeps interrupting 

ohhhh noooo another bowl of capn crunch calls  
bye sap, niki, q, george n dream 

nono, please wait 

...... 

Can I atleast guess the premise before I leave too? I'm tired 

sleepy? 

Mhm 

go for it 

K  
It's about all the floridians being brainwashed republicans, cracked out on jesus crackers with no fashion taste except the occasional socks and sandals 

ouch 

dont diss the socks and sandals wtf 

BINGO  
.....kinda mainly jus the cracked out bit, but the jesus crackers bit makes so much more sense  
it was just that litrally the whole of the movie 2012 happens in florida, daily 

TRUEEEEEE yo but there is NO shot sappy sappitius nappy thought that in depth about anything 

Eeh, don't doubt him so much Karl 

you know what george, i like you 

Cool 

you arent gonna say it back? 

. 

. 

. 

Sheeeeeesh


	7. SHANTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall watched that tubbo stream this morning? swaggest shit i ever seen

@dream Order me doordash 

what?  
doordash is shit why 

probly for food dream, thats why peoplqq get door dash  
dont they syeal your food tho 

true 

Isn't doordash one of the worst apps to order food from? 

yeah that was my whole point 

I'm friends with people at door dash 

bull 

Tubbo  
don't you finish that word 

do it tubbo  
say the s word 

imnot a child, phil likes me too mch anyways  
@dream shit 

LETS GOOOO 

Lets goooo 

You're a terrible influence dream 

fun police wee woo 

This is why you're an only child 

ur an only child drwam?? 

no, i have like 

Do you remember how many siblings you have? 

Can u even count dream? 

yes and i have 3, 6 if you include step 

..  
are u sure ur not from alabama 

.  
say that again tubbo see what happens 

green bastard cant read nor count 

Nor order me door dash 

Pick a struggle 

techno im not getting you doordash 

Then what are trustfund kids for if not to steal from? 

to eat.... 

Correct tubbo, glad you remembered to eat the rich 

eat ur way up the hiereachy 

Eeeeh, bit further off now since anarchy is abolishment of hierarchy in society as its removal of 

techno, tubbos not gonna read all that he'll have a stroke 

A stroke? What? 

tubbos dyslexic, hard to read technos rants 

mhm mhm  
techno big smart 

You should get text to speech tubbo, or install that dyslexia font 

o yea!!! thanks gog :) 

go to bed 

no :) 

Aren't you the one who's always in this chat?  
and spamming? 

yea but ur gettin on mynerves 

Oooh no  
Sap nap is angry, I'm so scared 

pfhaaaaaa hii sap 

ey tubbster 

not even a hello for your best friend? 

... 

Hah 

cancelling doordash rn 

You wouldn't dare 

technos gettin doordash???  
wtf what bout me 

you didnt even say hello to me why would i order u door dash 

L  
dre can u get me maccas 

of course lil man 

eat shit sap 

WH A  
TUBBO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS WHAT  
my heart. it hurt 

aw im sory sap  
did not mean it :) 

i hurt 

Sapnaps going to get the Waambulance instead of Doordash 

wee woo wee woo 

i hate it here, not even tubbo likes me 

.. 

TUBBO THAT WAS THE MOMENT U WER E SUPPOSED TO GO  
"i like u sap :)" NOT AGREE 

L 

Did you not read the "im sorry sap, did not mean it"? 

george you suck 

. 

Man. 

So am I getting doordash or not 

.  
u havent even told me what u want 

@wilbur What should we get phil 

phil? i thought u wanted doordash for urself 

Myself as in everyone in my house 

i wamt maccas 

big mac, flurry and 20pc chicken nuggets? 

can i have some chips too :) 

sure, any sauce? 

na :) 

@technoblade What  
Oh fuck yeah can you get us some pancakes  
its Saturday afterall 

PANCKAE STAURUDAY!!!!!! 

You guys have a pancake day? 

Nah not really, Tommy just likes pancakes on Saturdays 

Only on Saturdays? 

" 'taste beta 'cus its tha laords day, ahmen and all that" 

That was scarily spot on 

u guys religious?? 

nop!  
tommy is around schlatt a lot thats it 

Schlatt? 

J Schlatt, good business man 

Good criminal too 

Oi hes out of parole now I think 

Parole??? 

He got out on good behaviour 

schlatt? good behaviour? bullshit 

Watch it, Tubbos here 

schlat told me he broke out 

LMAOOOOOOOO 

NOPE HE DEFINITELY SERVED HIS SENTENCE TUBBO  
AHEM AHEM 

WHAT 

I  
I choose not to see it 

wise 

Uuuuh  
@tommy what do you want for breakfast 

youre gonna make me pay for that bug too? 

WHA T DI D YOU JUTS CALL ME???? IL LHA V E YOUKNOW  
I PASSED ENGLIHS WITH A TOP FUCKIN GRADE ND A PRISZE OF A FREE BOOK ND A TENNER  
!!!!!! 

only $10? 

Yeah the school's pretty shit, those tables are held together with gum and gum alone 

Christ.... 

thats why homes good 

SHUT 

homeschooled gang 

Hah 

fuck up techno 

You only say that because you wish you weren't working at Publix 

wth  
i thought i told u i dont work at publix 

You're rich and work at a supermarket? 

I like making my own money, keeps me humble 

""humble"", Trustfund kids I swear 

are u sure u wanna say that to someone whos buying u breakfast 

why ar eu buying us breakfast  
noT COMPLAINING NOT COMPLAINIG 

cus im incredible, they call me mr incredible 

thats the lea s t hubmle thing ive ever read!!!!!!!! 

so its maccas for tubbo and pancakes from the breakfast club for the rest 

Can we make that Granger & Co instead? The breakfast club sucks 

sure 

Good one Wilbur 

how do i get my plants out of the pot 

wiggle 

thnx 

hey tubbo press alt f itll work 

im not an idiot tommy, i mobile  
literally smarter than u 

yeah well who's at real school then huh? howd u knOW? 

neither of us  
covid 

fuck you 

Haaaa tommy ur not the brightest 

well atleast i 

a' least eye 'ave a girlfrien i do i do  
she go to a differen school she do  
ayup blokes 

How do you all even know eachother? 

i met tommy in slide 

in slide? 

It was Tommy's birthday and Phil decided to hold it at Maccies of all places 

They do parties? 

Sure do  
So after we all had cake, Tommy ran off and five minutes later he comes in  
screamin his fuckin ead off about  
"MANS STUCK IN THE SLIDE" 

Hahah 

i wasmt even stuck 

Should've trapped Tommy in the slide 

YOU TOTALLY WERE THOUHG 

NOPE 

Good idea gog 

YUH HUH 

NUH UH 

You really were, you had boogers all down your face 

yeAH AND I OFFERED HELP  
AND U SPAT ON ME 

DESERVED 

Tubbo off the rails 

LMAOOOOOO 

u guys suck 

LMAO  
ey tubbo, do you wanna know how to get back at tommy? 

NO HE FUCKIGN ODE S NOT. NO  
NO HE DONT 

yes 

INCORECT  
BEEEP  
WRONG A NSWER TRY AGAIN 

Wrong answerlmfaooooo  
shut up Tommy this isn't jeopardy 

.  
no? 

.  
whats jeopoardy

Do you not remember "Ha ha ha, yup!"? 

tHAT WAS FROM THAT?????  
jeorparyd soudns like a drug  
wilb can we sell jeopardy 

U got it man 

can i come? 

tubbo ffs 

what!!!! 

ur just so CliNgy.......  
get a room or somethin 

That makes no sense Tommy 

SHUT UP WILBUR  
i bet you like americans 

arent all ur friend americnas?? 

Half the chat is Americans and the other half is British 

im going to stab you tubbo, with a knife, in the streets of london  
never go to london 

i live in london  
not if i can stab first 

tubbo ur lit rally like 3 gnomes stacked ontop of eachother in a suit 

Where's the funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I DONT WANT TO FUCK MY FRIENDS." -niki on drunkcast, talking about fanfiction  
> a reminder to respect content creators boundaries, regarding fanfiction, theres a post on @mcytuber_news (https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ4Y-XKlDuI/) of all dream smp members boundaries/what they are comfortable with! :)


End file.
